IUDs
'Statistics' * First Used: 190 0s; 1960s *'Duration': Extended *'Implementation': By doctor; permanent until removed *'Effectiveness': 99.92% (Copper T) *'Costs': $500-$1,000 up front; lasts 12 years *'STI Protection': None 'History' One of the earliest descriptions of what we would consider an IUD today, was during the 9th century, when a physician recommended putting a sort of probe (made of paper and string) into the cervix. There were other practices like this where materials were put into the cervix to prevent pregnancy. For instance, during some rituals, the Maori people of New Zealand were said to put small pebbles into women's vaginas to make them sterile. During the 1920s and 1930s Germany, China, and Japan created ring-shaped devices of gold and silver, to help curb infections that were a problem with early devices of that sort (they were made from silkworm gut). Infection was still a huge problem until the late 1920s when a German physician produced the G ring (an IUD in a ring shape) which was eventually distributed pretty widely. He eliminated the string, and used strict techniques for insertion to get rid of the risk of infection which made the device relatively successful. After all this success, the IUD was made illegal after a faulty version (which ended up giving women severe pelvic infections) wound up being sold in the 1970s. It wasn’t until 1984 that women were told there was a problem and that they should be taken out. Today, IUDs are safer than ever before and very effective. 'Description' IUD stands for Interuterine Device, and is a small T shaped device used for birth control. IUDs are only available through a prescription, as they require a health care provider to insert it into the user's uterus. IUDs work by affecting the way sperm move, so they can't come into contact with the egg. There are two types of IUDs available in the United States, the Mirena which releases hormones and the nonhormonal ParaGuard. The ParaGuard is made of pure copper, and works because copper acts as a spermicide in the uterus. Copper is toxic to sperm, and it increases levels of copper ions and white blood cells within the uterus, which inihibits the sperms mobility or even destroying sperm before it can travel through the cervix. The failure rate for the Paraguard in the first year is about 1-2% and it can be effective for up to twelve years with proper insertion. 'Effects' There are generally no side effects for most women besides initial cramping upon insertion, but rare side effects can include: anemia, backache, heavier bleeding between periods, vaginal discharge and pain during intercourse. It is possible for the ParaGard to "fall" out of place, but this is most likely to happen within the first few months of using the ParaGard. It's more likely for the ParaGard to slip out of place for women who have never given birth. If the ParaGard moves out of place even just a bit, it must be removed by a doctor and a different form of birth control must be used until it's put back in place. Some women can develop infections from the ParaGard, and if untreated, these infections can lead to infertility. The most rare side effect of the copper IUD is that it could push through the wall of the uterus. In this case, the user should see their health care provider immediately. However, for most women the ParaGard IUD is a great way to get long term birth control without having to deal with hormonal side effects. If an individual speaks with their health care provider about their medical history before inserting the ParaGard IUD, it's unlikely that they will experience any side effects besides the initial discomfort upon insertion. 'Jump' Back — Forward Main